


to my dearest family

by A_Field_of_Starlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Field_of_Starlight/pseuds/A_Field_of_Starlight
Summary: a farewellIntended as an archive. Original work foundhere.





	to my dearest family

Title: **to my dearest family**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Hetalia - Axis Powers  
Author: A Field of Starlight  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 07-11-19, Updated: 07-11-19  
Chapters: 1, Words: 530

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all.

* * *

To my dearest family,

Three summers before that day, a shadow passed your sky, and for just a moment, the sun did not shine upon you. A total solar eclipse, they call it. A miracle of physics and chance. You ran out there, and smiled up to that blackened sky, and I thought to myself that I'd never seen your smile so bright, lighting up the darkened land. I wonder: was that a wish? Or a promise?

Do you remember? A long time ago, you told me: "The fate of nations is to remain, even when all else has changed." Did you mean to lie to me then? Did you just not know? I cannot believe that you would mean to conceal the truth, yet you must have known! Were you bitter? Were you hurting? Were you trying to spare me sorrow? That last is what I choose to believe. You, who had by then existed far longer than I, must have had some inkling of our nature. The young naive me of that time... you couldn't bear to reveal that truth to someone so bright with hope, could you?

When I was young, I wanted to live forever, to see the future and hold it in my hands, to follow the strings of time until their end. And, in all honesty, I suppose I still do. It's hard, letting go of a world I've nurtured for so long, no matter how terrible the results may become. It's hard, yet so, so welcomed. I think, somewhere along the way, I've forgotten what life is. I've forgotten how not to pretend. This facsimile of a smile that I've worn for so long has long since become etched into my soul, but it still hurts as a fresh wound. How did you remember? Did you? You who I looked up to in my youth, you who I treasured through peace and war alike, please tell me this one thing! How do I die when I don't even remember how to live?

We... I came to the conclusion, at some point, that we were never supposed to exist. Semi-immortal beings upon whose shoulders rest thousands and millions and billions of lives? Whoever created us must be crazy! There is no reason we rise and fall with the changing of the guard, as it were. We are not human, but... we are also not inhuman. What are we put here for? It seems that no one knows. But then again, the same is true for any human, is it not? Thousands of brilliant minds must have thought of this question, and if they ever came up with an answer, they did not see fit to share.

I, at least, don't think I will ever understand.

So... I guess I forgive you, for lying to me at that time, although I loathe to. But I'd rather not bring regrets to whatever lies beyond existence. The train's pulling into the station, and it's the end of the line for me. Thanks for being there, through everything.

Until next time.

As always,

Yours.


End file.
